Pieces of a dragon puzzle
by PiFerreira
Summary: Kurt tinha realmente apenas planejado para espionar os Warblers. Mas ao invés disso ele foi encontrado por um asiático assustador, ficou preso com uma pedra pesada que acabou por não ser uma pedra em tudo e agora ele tinha um lagarto voador em casa que estava em risco de queimar seu guarda-roupa inteiro com um espirro de fogo. Dragão!Blaine (Tradução)


"Uh, cara, por que você não vai se sentir útil e vai visitar os Garglers?".

Isto é como a confusão começou: Puck e todos os outros meninos estavam irritados e decidiram que Kurt iria espionar seus concorrentes.

E ele tinha sido tão estúpido ao ponto de aceitar.

É assim que ele terminou nessa confusão, Kurt pensou, enquanto ele olhava para os olhos muito dourados do menino asiático assustador da escola privada, sentado em sua frente.

Kurt tinha ido e tentou espionar os Warblers (muito obrigado Puck, eles não são chamados Garglers), mas acontece que ele é um péssimo espião.

Quando ele chegou, ele seguiu os outros alunos para a sala comum, onde um garoto loiro com um corte de cabelo estiloso tinha cantado com o resto dos Warblers.

Na primeira, Kurt pensou que tinha conseguido. Mas ele tinha perdido o cara asiático o seguindo com os olhos sentado em um banquinho do outro lado da sala.

Depois da apresentação e todo mundo saiu, um menino de pele negra arrastou Kurt para outra sala e ele sentou-se em um banquinho.

"Então, você veio para nos espionar". O menino asiático havia dito junto com os dois rapazes que se sentaram com Kurt.

Kurt sentiu o suor frio correr pela parte de trás do seu pescoço e seu coração despencou.

Isso realmente não parece bom: ele sabia que ia ser espancado por espionar-los. E enquanto seu amigo silencioso sorriu para ele como um louco o tempo todo, brilhantes dentes brancos contrastando contra a pele marrom escuro (talvez porque ele estava indo para obter um show de Kurt apanhando) o menino asiático olhou para Kurt com diversão e tal de um brilho de maníaco nos olhos dele que Kurt estava realmente com medo.

Esta não era uma pessoa sã.

Ele estava sozinho com os dois em uma sala fechada, isolada em uma escola particular no meio do nada, Ohio, após o horário escolar.

Ótimo.

"Na verdade..." Kurt exalou, "Eu vim aqui para espiar, sim."

É melhor acabar com isso, pensou ele.

Não era como se tinha um jeito de fugir mais.

Estranhamente, a reação que Kurt tinha antecipado, ambos imediatamente chamando seus amigos Warblers para bater nele, não aconteceu.

Em vez disso o sorriso do cara maníaco não tinha desaparecido e o de pele negra estava o olhando com a cabeça inclinada, olhando como se contemplasse algo.

Kurt sentiu como se estivesse sendo julgado, e isso o colocou em uma mentalidade ainda mais defensiva.

"Mas você não veio aqui para espionar os Warblers, não é?" o cara asiático perguntou e Kurt foi pego de surpresa. Como ele deveria responder a isso?

Sua postura foi dura, mas conseguiu murmurar um "Talvez..."

Ele pensou sobre o bullying na escola.

Como ninguém reparava, como ele estava assustado pelos jogadores de futebol e por Karofsky.

E sim, ele tinha lido sobre Dalton. Sua política de anti-bullying soou como seu sonho gay. Então talvez ele queria ver esta escola por si mesmo, para ver se é verdade.

E de alguma forma o indivídua asiático sabia.

"Você veio aqui para procurar ajuda."

Ele apenas afirmou o que para ele era o óbvio.

Talvez Kurt era mesmo um espião muito ruim e olhava miserável, qualquer um poderia ver?

Oh Deus, ele não esperava isso.

Quando Kurt não respondeu o cara asiático suspirou.

"Olhe, por favor, pare de olhar como nós vamos bater em você a qualquer momento. Nós não vamos. Sim, você nos espionou, mas eu realmente tenho a sensação de que você não veio aqui por causa disso. Você olha, perdoe me por dizer isso, muito ruim, forçado, e não porque você foi pego por nós. Nós só queremos ajudar, é por isso que te arrastamos aqui. Qual é o seu nome?"

O outro cara, de repente entrou na conversa, pela primeira vez, mudando sua expressão facial.

"E porque meu amigo aqui esqueceu suas maneiras: seu nome é Wes e você pode me chamar de David."

David estava olhando Wes quando ele disse isso. Wes franziu os lábios.

Kurt não sabia oque estava acontecendo.

Ele olhou de Wes à David e de volta.

"Kurt", ouviu-se deixar escapar, "meu nome é Kurt."

E assim Kurt os contou tudo.

Ele disse-lhes sobre o bullying, porque uma vez que ele começou, ele não parecia ser capaz de parar. Chovia fora dele, não emocionalmente, mas da forma que tinha que ser.

Ele não podia escapar disso e por que não dizer a alguém que realmente perguntou? Mesmo sendo dois estranhos que ele acabou de conhecer.

Ele se sentiu patético.

Como ele disse, Wes e David mantinham trocando olhares entre eles, aparentemente comunicando-se silenciosamente.

Era estranho, especialmente quando Wes olhou para David, deu um leve aceno de cabeça e David olhou para Kurt sorrindo de novo.

Quando Kurt tinha terminado e nenhum deles disse nada por um longo tempo, apenas olharam para ele, ele se sentiu estúpido. Ele só teve uma "diarréia verbal" e lhes havia dito tudo o que estava preso na garganta nas duas últimas semanas.

Quando ele olhou para o relógio antigo na parede oposta sua bochecha se acendeu.

Ele reclamou com eles por quase meia hora. Ele olhou para mesa: não queria ver os olhos zombando ele.

Só quando ouviu um ruído de algo pesado sendo colocado na mesa que ele olhou para cima.

Wes tinha posto algo sobre a mesa.

Lá, situado em um tecido branco, foram duas bolas de pedra.

Elas eram de aproximadamente o tamanho de um coco e eram suaves. Elas estavam brilhando à luz do sol que caiu sobre a mesa, da janela. Uma era azul escuro com manchas de vermelho rubi e a outra era uma cor de lama com manchas de verde musgo.

Com uma pergunta em seus olhos, ele olhou para Wes. O que foi isso tudo?

Wes estava sorrindo para ele e colocou as mãos de cada lado das pedras, como as apresentasse.

"Essas, meu amigo, são -" ele parou por um momento, "uh...- Pedras de energia esotérica."

Ele parecia estar em perda de palavras por alguns momentos antes que David começou a acenar ferozmente.

Ele sorriu, mostrando todos seus dentes brancos.

"Sim, elas são muito legais! Sempre que um de nós se sente realmente pra baixo Wes nos dá uma e elas realmente ajudam. Segura-las ou dizer-las seus problemas torna sua vida menos estressante!"

Wes estava sorrindo junto com ele, mesmo que seu sorriso parecia muito mais forçado.

_É claro _que isso ia acontecer com Kurt.

Ele seria executado na escola. Só que eles não estavam tentando vender drogas como no McKinley, não iriam tentar vender _pedras relaxantes e esotéricas_.

Que sorte que ele tinha!

Kurt limpou a garganta. Ele só queria ficar longe deles agora. E se isso significasse comprar alguma pedra estúpido, assim que seja.

"Então... quanto elas custam?"

Wes levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Elas são de graça!"

Ele parecia ofendido pela hipótese de Kurt.

"Mas" - oh, lá vem - "você só pode levar uma."

Agradeço a Deus pelas pequenas maravilhas. Kurt internamente suspirou de gratidão.

Pelo menos ele não teria que gastar seu dinheiro arduamente ganho.

Ele olhou para as pedras.

A única que era aceitável era a azul. Se ele tivesse que carregar uma pedra ao redor, ele teria que levar pelo menos a que tem um pouco de moda envolvida.

A pedra lamacenta apenas olhou como um desastre artístico.

"Ok, eu vou levar o azul."

Wes não moveu um músculo. "Não."

Kurt tinha certeza que não ouviu corretamente.

Será que Wes apenas o disse que ele não tinha permissão de levar o azul? Mas ele tinha oferecido uma só pra ele.

Ele respirou.

"Sério... você me disse que eu deveria ter um. Posso pelo menos escolher a que eu gostaria?".

Wes só levantou a sobrancelha.

Kurt sentiu a necessidade de elaborar.

"O marrom não é que eu não gosto. Eu não acho que combina comigo. Ele não combina com o meu senso de moda, basta olhar pra ela! É tão-liso!"

Ele não tinha a intenção de ficar mal-intencionado, mas realmente, o que eles estavam pensando?

Wes não enxerga?

Ele era muito fabuloso pra se contentar com a catástrofe marrom.

Ele estava prestes a começar seu discurso, quando ele pegou o olhar de David.

Wes ainda não estava mostrando qualquer emoção, mas David olhou... triste?

Kurt estalou a boca fechada.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio escorrendo, nenhum deles se moveu, Wes limpou a garganta.

"Kurt."

Cabeça de Kurt virou para Wes.

"Eu realmente acho que você deve tomar o marrom. Sim, não é tão... chique como o azul, mas eu acho que vai combinar com você muito bem. Você precisa de algumas cores suaves, nada feroz. E, além disso, o outro é um tipo de... já reservado."

A última parte da sentença ganhou um resmungo de Kurt que teve que se esforçar para ouvir.

Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior, olhando para a pedra marrom.

Ele só queria ficar longe desses dois e não discutir com eles sobre alguma pedra estúpida que ele não ia usar de qualquer maneira. Ele podia muito bem levar a marrom.

Kurt finalmente concordou.

"Ok, eu vou levá-la."

O guincho pequeno de Wes e uma vez o seu sorriso maníaco disse que Kurt tinha tomado a decisão certa: qualquer coisa para escapar dos dois.

Quando Kurt chegou em casa ele se sentiu drenado.

Assim que ele tinha dito essas palavras, ele tinha tropeçado na pedra, ele a pegou e tentou por na mesa.

Só que a coisa maldita pesava uma tonelada.

Ao tentar levantá-la o peso o surpreendeu tanto que ele quase caiu no chão.

Depois de arrastar a pedra para seu Navigator, ladeado por Wes e David para que a pedra não caia, ele colocou na sua frente (sob o olhar penetrante de Wes) em seu assento de passageiro e deu partida.

Durante a condução para fora do estacionamento ele ficou olhando para a coisa feia do seu lado.

"Você está indo para a lata de lixo logo que eu chegar em casa."

Mas claro que tinha que haver trânsito na estrada e que ele tinha demorado uma hora a mais que o previsto para chegar em casa.

Quando ele finalmente chegou em casa Kurt estava tão cansado que não podia mover um único dedo mais. Isto inclui a pedra pesada, então ao invés de descobrir onde podia elimina-la (ele tinha certeza que não cabia no lixo da cozinha), Kurt empurrou-o para o chão do carro.

TBC.


End file.
